User talk:Hulothe
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mathmagician/sig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Grunny (talk) 17:40, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Dont edit other people's personal page Hey, Can you refrain from doing this in the future? Thanks, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 05:01, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hello, :It was a mistake. I was checking on mathmagician signature how to put a link on an URL image and as my wiki is white too, I believed I was editing on it. :I'm very sory, it won't happen any more. :Sorry for my bad English, I'm french, :— Hulothe (Mur de discussion) 05:59, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I tweaked the code of Translator and it worked! The problem is is that the URL direct wasn't properly syntaxed and the code: url += text; added the words on the site, causing the URL to be long so Google Translate can't function as it is supposed to. It also seemed to be missing this code I added that supposed to direct the URL of the site a user is on for Google to Translate it: mw.config.get("wgServer");. Fortunately, it is now fixed! Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 14:52, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I it wasn't working as it was supposed to because it was improperly syntaxed, it was missing one code and it had another code that didn't belonged there. But I hoped you like it! Ismael Perez (talk • • blog) 15:06, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Localizing help Hey, sorry to bother you again. If you have time (or get bored) would you mind localizing FileUsageAuto-update? If you don't have time or don't feel like it, I understand. Thanks! — Foodbandlt (talk) 20:39, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks a lot for the speedy translation! I appreciate it! — Foodbandlt (talk) 22:12, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Talkback http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:CategoryRenameAuto-update#Suggestion_:_default_summary — Foodbandlt (talk) 19:52, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Quick translation request Hey, would you mind translating this message really quick when you get the chance? Thanks! — Foodbandlt (talk) 16:11, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Awesome, thank you! — Foodbandlt (talk) 18:40, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Find and replace Salut Hulothe, J'ai voulu instaler ton script Find and replace, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver comment l'activer :/ Il se trouve normalement dans la barre d'outils ? Merci d'avance. Matauf En fait j'avais mal compris son utilité, je ne pense pas m'en servir du coup :/Mais je vais regarder ça quand meme ;-) Matauf FindAndReplace Sorry, i had tested on my browser, but because i added setting item manually, so no error thorwed. I have fixed my fool. Thanks for not block me. —SITUVN (talk) 17:25, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Please see Talk page. I had updated the script. — SITUVN (talk) 13:41, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I m edit page WorldFiltres add in page mat. FindandReplace I'm not sure but after submitting the script yesterday for review, it suddently stopped loading for me. Even if its the only script...not sure what's up with the script unless staff disabled it quietly. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 02:44, February 13, 2016 (UTC) re: script It seems like the script won't load on either Chrome or FireFox, staff didn't disable the script and Rappy was able to verify that it wasn't loading & that it was not conflicting with other scripts. Not sure what's wrong with the script...Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:47, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Find And Replace Does the Replace textbox in the FindAndReplace tool use RegEx? I know the Find textbox uses RegEx only when the appropriate box is ticked, but the Replace textbox seems to treat RegEx like normal text. Is this on purpose or is it a bug? 16:54, August 18, 2017 (UTC)